The Talons of Liberty Wiki
Welcome to the The Talons of Liberty Squad HQ The Talons of Liberty (自由の爪 Jiyū no tsume ) are the last bastion of defense against the titan menace. After all other factions were disbanded from their ashes rose up the saviors. Since the wall got pretty much demolished and overrun The Scouting legion could no longer scout the titan territory without heavy losses. Even their scouting formation and tactics were futile so they had to be disbanded for their high losses. The stationary guard was disbanded because though it was useful in defending the last remaining wall they still were too large of a force to upkeep. The Military police was finally mobilized as a squad. Their days of lazying around have come to an end. The conventional squads were disbanded because they were not useful in a situation like this. Thus The Talons of Liberty were formed. Some of the soldiers from the Scouting Legion were more than happy to fight for their freedom again and some of the stationary troops joined their ranks as well because they were taught to fight in the cities. The military police being a small faction were forced to join by the King himself. Most of them eventually deserted or died being unaccustomed to combat. But those that survived were the most elite soldiers the world has seen. All of them were battle hardened veterans,with each of them having killed over 500 titans. They were calm and stoic in all types of situations. They did not wawer. They did not retreat. They did not surrender. Was it because they were fearless? Yes. Was it because they were ready to die? Yes. But in fact it was mostly because they were so skilled that they were certain they wouldn't die. The official commander was the King with all the previous corp commanders as his advisors. The Talons (what they were called for short)accepted every mission knowing that no matter how hard it was they would return alive and well. Of course they were handsomely paid for every exploit they attended. Even the King could not refuse them. Because if they were to quit Mankind would surely perish. The squad had several ranks which were: Commander, Captain, Officer and of course common soldier. But still everyone was equal in battle,and had a chance to decide for themselves if their life was in danger, and that meant their teamwork was perfect. During one mission a single member was surrounded by 30 titans. In short he not only survived, he wasn't even scratched. Of course all of the titans were killed, 5 of them being abnormals. And the first thing he did was to signal the rest of the squad that he was done. Every single soldier is trained to perfection. They are well versed in hand to hand combat, they are master marksmen and are incredible at using their 3D maneuver gear to its fullest without wasting gas. They are the ultimate soldiers. But most of all they are comrades to the end. That is the true power of Humanity. The Birth of a Legend ''- Words of the alleged One-Way Road Lance Corporal'' No such man is have known to exist, but his prowess said to be legendary, his skill unmatched. He is the icon of hope for the Talons, the mysterious grandfather, the fabled warrior of times long since past, when the grounds were grassy, the airs pure, the golden persona of everything that signifies mankind, freedom, kindness, loyalty... the will to fight. Storied in ancient text, every man and woman and child could recite the epic sagas of what keeps them strong in dark times. - Tragedy struck as the Titan Shifters wreaked havoc on the few remaining humans in the outermost wall that was still inhabited by humans. Leading in hundreds of Titans to wipe out humanity, the humans have been pushed to the very edge, and if nothing happens, mankind will become nothing more than a forgotten dessert. The elite soldiers of the army were pressed to the limit. Gathering together the elite of their elite, they have formed the Talons of Liberty. A sign of freedom and the burning will of humanity. Commandeered by the King himself, and armed with the top-of-the-line gear, these men will use every last bit of energy they have to save humanity, willing to die a gruesome death to accomplish the mission of utmost importance. The ultimate revolution starts now! Latest activity Category:Browse